Snapshots
by NightSeer
Summary: HPYYH crossover. A series of drabbles and short fics that will eventually end up with a YusukeHarry pairing.
1. Snapshot One

Title: Snapshots

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Notes: This is a series of drabbles and short fics that will eventually end up with a Yusuke/Harry pairing. It was supposed to be a one shot but it came out this way.

Snapshot Title: Going Home

"Where is he?"

"I don't know who you're talking about! I demand you leave my house at once."

Despite the shouting, or maybe because of it, Harry pushed the door to his cupboard open and jumped when it bumped something. He blanched and scooted back against the wall. Aunt Petunia was not going to be happy.

Harry's face went even whiter when the door was jerked open and an angry man with grey eyes stared at him. The anger was quickly replaced with shock and the man looked over his shoulder and said, "Moony, take her to the kitchen and get her to sign the custody papers. We're leaving."

"Sirius, Dumbledore…" another male voice began.

"Make her sign them, Moony," the man, Sirius, whispered as he turned back to look at Harry. "I need to take my godson home."


	2. Snapshot Two

Title: Snapshots

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Notes: This is a series of drabbles and short fics that will eventually end up with a Yusuke/Harry pairing. It was supposed to be a one shot but it came out this way.

Snapshot Title: Moving

Harry really hadn't understood what was happening until the man had carried him out of the house, his friend following them and muttering under his breath. It was then that he realized the man holding him was also carrying small bag packed with his clothes and toys and that they were walking towards Mrs. Figgs house. Harry thought about crying since he was being taken away from the only home he knew, but decided he really wouldn't miss Aunt Petunia so there wasn't any reason to cry. Instead, he tugged on the man's shirt to get his attention and the man instantly stopped walking.

"Harry?" the man said, glancing down at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Who are you?"

The man blinked at him before smiling warily, almost like he was afraid of him, and Harry shyly smiled back. "My name's Sirius; I'm your Godfather."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked quietly.

"Don't know yet," the man said, grinning, "But I'm sure we'll think of someplace interesting to go."

"Oh," Harry said and frowned. "Like an ad-deven…"

"Adventure?" Sirius suggested and Harry nodded. "That sounds like a good thing to call it. But first, we need to do some shopping. You can't go adventuring without a good pair of boots."

Harry blinked at the man's serious expression before laughing and asking the most important question in his mind.

"Can we build a pillow fort?"


	3. Snapshot Three

Title: Snapshots

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Notes: This is a series of drabbles and short fics that will eventually end up with a Yusuke/Harry pairing. It was supposed to be a one shot but it came out this way.

Snapshot Title: Total Immersion

Balancing the grocery bags, Sirius pushed open the small apartment's door. His spur of the moment decision to run away to Japan was starting to look like one of the more stupid decisions he had made in his life. Of course it would never rank up there with switching secret keepers or accepting James' dare to wear one of Lily's skirts at work for a full day, but it was still beginning to look like a mistake of epic proportions, at least as far as Harry was concerned.

While he could speak the language well enough, Harry couldn't. And no matter how many lessons they had or how many spells Sirius used to speed the process along, Harry was still having problems. To help the process along, Sirius had enrolled him in a nursery school, hoping total immersion might help. That had led to the next problem: Bullies. Harry's shyness due to his previous lack of social interaction combined with his poor language skills and the fact that he was the only foreigner in the entire school made him a prime target.

Sighing, Sirius kicked the door shut and carried the bags into the kitchen. He dropped the bags on the table and quickly began putting the things away, still musing on the situation. He could take Harry back to England, but that would mean being close to Dumbledore. And Sirius, no matter how much respect he had for the man, had absolutely reached his limit when it came to Dumbledore and his meddling. Dumbledore meant well, he truly did, but the very idea of sending Harry back to Petunia made Sirius's blood boil. Dumbledore's constant suggestions, hints, and outright demands that Sirius needed to and should return Harry to Petunia's care was the whole reason he had had this crazy thought to begin with, and the idea of returning to England and those hints was not something Sirius was looking forward too.

The phone started ringing and Sirius looked at the clock. It was only eleven; this was the quickest call yet. Maybe it was time to look for a school that catered to foreign children. Total immersion wasn't working.


	4. Snapshot Four

Title: Snapshots

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Notes: This is a series of drabbles and short fics that will eventually end up with a Yusuke/Harry pairing. It was supposed to be a one shot but it came out this way.

Snapshot Title: Fights

Yusuke sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve, grinning when Keiko made a gagging sound. The only reason he was here was to stop her from worrying about him and nagging him, but making her gag was a definite bonus. Looking around the playground, Yusuke saw a bunch of the bigger kids surrounding a smaller boy by the fence. He frowned. Okay, he was sick, but why did they think they could get away with having a fight without him?

Scowling, Yusuke marched over to the group and tapped one of the boys on the shoulder. "Whatcha doing?" he asked.

"Just having some fun with the new kid," Hikaru said, pointing at the boy.

Yusuke looked around Hikaru and raised an eyebrow at the cornered boy, quickly figuring out why they were bugging him. He was a foreigner and had glasses, a double whammy. He saw the clinched fists and wary stance the boy was in and smirked. Even if he was out numbered and destined to get his tail kicked, the boy was going to fight. Yusuke liked that.

"I think you should leave him alone," Yusuke said, looking back at Hikaru.

"You taking his side?" one of the other boys asked, blinking in shock.

"Yep."

Yusuke grinned when the foreign boy's jaw dropped and Hikaru clinched his fist. As the punches and kicks started, Yusuke decided he needed to teach the new kid how to fight. He stunk.


	5. Snapshot Five

Title: Snapshots

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Notes: This is a series of drabbles and short fics that will eventually end up with a Yusuke/Harry pairing. It was supposed to be a one shot but it came out this way.

Snapshot Title: First Words

"Well, shit. This is new," Sirius muttered when he walked into the nursery school. He had rushed down here, expecting to find Harry with a black eye and maybe a bloody nose, but instead, Harry was sitting in the back of the room playing quietly with another little boy while a girl sat near them coloring. He stared at the sight for a moment before shaking his disbelief off and approaching the head teacher.

"Why am I here?" he asked, glancing at his godson. "He seems fine to me."

"Well, Mr. Black, Ms. Terada called you because he was in a fight," the woman said softly as she guide him towards the children. "However, this time he had help."

"Help?" Sirius asked, blinking at the odd phrase. "Wait a minute. Are you saying you let this happen before?"

"No, never," the woman hastily corrected. "I meant he had help before we could reach them to stop the fight. Mr. Urameshi," she pointed at the boy sitting next to Harry, "has been absent for the past week. Today, however, he took Mr. Potter's side in the fight. It was over before we even got to them."

"I see," Sirius said slowly, watching the two boys play. He turned to the teacher and glared at her, mentally grinning when she took a step back. "It took a little boy to stop a bunch of children, but _you_ couldn't put a stop to it."

"How dare—"

"Yusuke Urameshi, you are in deep shit!"

"Aw, Hell."

Sirius turned around and gaped at the little boy, his eyes almost popping out of his head when Harry repeated the words softly. Harry's first swear word and he wasn't even five yet. If Lily was here, she would have killed him. However, since she wasn't, Sirius decided to break out the birthday ice cream a day early.


	6. Snapshot Six

Title: Snapshots

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Notes: This is a series of drabbles and short fics that will eventually end up with a Yusuke/Harry pairing. It was supposed to be a one shot but it came out this way.

Snapshot Title: Painting

Harry was bored.

Keiko was bored.

But most importantly, Yusuke was bored.

If the teacher had remembered what their parents had said when they dropped them off on the first day, she would have known just how dangerous this was. But the first day of school was always the most hectic, and it was extremely difficult for her to recall the exact words of the three worried adults. It didn't help that one of the younger girls had been crying and pitching a fit at the time. So it never occurred to her how stupid it was to give those three children a brand new paint set, and she never saw the grin the Urameshi boy had or the excited bouncing of the Potter boy as Keiko had carefully carried it back to their table. She would regret this oversight later.

**qpqpqp**

"I don't know, Yusuke," Keiko said, standing to the side as the boys cleaned their small table off. "We're just going to have to clean it up later."

"Take this," Yusuke said and handed her a paint brush. He carefully arranged the clear rinse cups on the edge of the table as Harry squirted large amounts of black, white, yellow, blue, and red paint onto three plastic plates. When he was done with the cups, Yusuke put a chair by each cup and climbed onto one. "Don't worry, if we get in trouble, Harry and I will take the blame."

Harry looked up at this and scowled at Yusuke. While he still couldn't speak Japanese fluently, he could understand most of what was said around him, and he knew enough to know Yusuke was going to pin this idea on him. "Jerk."

"Not just you," Yusuke clarified and pointed at his chest. "Me too."

"Good," Harry said with a nod and climbed onto his chair. He grabbed his paint brush and began dipping it in the blue paint.

Keiko wavered for a few more minutes, watching her friends paint the table, before climbing onto her own chair. With one last guilty look at the distracted teacher, she dipped her brush in the green paint.

**qpqpqp**

"Oh, Merlin," Sirius gasped in English when he got his first look at his godson and his friends. The three children were standing next to a very colorful table and had were silently looking down at the paint splattered carpet as the principal of the school explained to them exactly what they had done wrong. Judging by the guilty expressions on Harry and Keiko's faces and the passive 'I don't care' look on Yusuke's, Sirius had a good idea whose idea this had originally been. He winced when he saw the large blue and yellow splotches on Harry's overalls.

"Well, those are ruined," he muttered and walked over to where Atsuko was standing. He leaned against the wall and asked, "Letting him do the yelling for you?"

"Might as well," Atsuko replied. "He looks like he's having such a fun time of it."

"Yeah, he does, doesn't he?" Sirius said as the principal paused for a breath before starting again. He turned away from the scene and smiled at the woman. "How many more times do you think we'll be called down here for things like this?"

"Not again."

Sirius and Atsuko turned to see a woman standing in the doorway and glaring weakly at the children.

"Hello, Sakura," Atsuko called and waved the woman over. "Didn't think I'd see you for another month."

"Yes, well, I see the children had other plans," Sakura Yukimura said as she walked over to their small group. "I thought it would be at least another two weeks before they tried something like this again."

"It could have been worse," Sirius replied. "When I was Harry's age, I blew up a toilet."

Atsuko and Sakura shook their heads. "Promise me you will never tell Harry or Yusuke that story," Atsuko said. "I can't afford the repair bills for that."


	7. Snapshot Seven

Title: Snapshots

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Notes: This is a series of drabbles and short fics that will eventually end up with a Yusuke/Harry pairing. It was supposed to be a one shot but it came out this way.

**Snapshot Title: Lunch**

Harry poked at his lunch with his chopsticks, scowling at the harmless rice. He wanted his normal peanut butter and jelly sandwich, chips, carrot sticks, and cupcake. He did not want rice and whatever the other stuff Sirius had packed for him was. He knew it was supposed to be like the good stuff Keiko's mom made her everyday, but his looked more like something Padfoot would do on the carpet.

"What is that?" Yusuke asked, wrinkling his nose at the disaster Harry was supposed to call lunch. "It looks like dog barf."

Harry grinned, and poked it again. "Don't know. Five hundred yen?" he said, holding out his chopsticks to Yusuke.

"Five hundred yen if I eat that?" Yusuke said, and Harry nodded. Curious, Yusuke bent down over their table to sniff the brown gooey stuff, jerking back the second the smell hit his nose. "No way in hell. My mom's cooking doesn't even smell that bad."

"Mr. Urameshi, swearing is not allowed," the teacher said, glaring at them from her desk. "If you do it again, I will call your mother."

"Yes, Mrs. Terada," Yusuke said smiling sweetly at the woman. As soon as she went back to her own lunch, he stuck his tongue out at her. "Nosy b-"

"Yusuke," Keiko hissed. "Quit teaching him how to swear," she pointed her own chopsticks at Harry who was poking at his lunch again, "He needs to learn good words, not bad words."

"Keiko, Harry knows plenty of words," Yusuke said quietly so the other students wouldn't over hear him, glancing at his other friend. "He just doesn't like talking around this many people in case he says something wrong. Right, Harry?"

Harry nodded, carefully picking up some rice with his chop sticks. "It's difficult," he whispered, looking down at the table. "Japanese is very different from English."

Keiko's jaw dropped and she stared at the quiet boy. "Ho-how?" She looked at Yusuke and he grinned at her.

"Told you," Yusuke said, ruffling Harry's hair, and Harry smacked his hand away. "We work on it everyday while we wait for Mr. Black to pick us up."

Keiko pursed her lips as she stared at the two boys, imagining all the swear words Yusuke had possibly taught Harry during the past few months. "Well, I'm asking Momma if I can stay with you guys from now on. I'm going to make sure you don't teach him any more swears."

"Okay," Yusuke said, shrugging and Harry smiled at her. With that settled, the three children went back to their lunches and their corner of the room was quiet. Swallowing the last bite of his sandwich, Yusuke's stomach growled, and he looked at Harry's lunch warily. Harry had eaten the rice, but the 'dog barf' was still there, wiggling every time the boy poked it. "You'll really give me five hundred yen if I eat that?"

Harry silently handed him the chopsticks, and put the money on the table, waiting for Yusuke to finish.


	8. Snapshot Eight

Title: Snapshots

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Notes: This is a series of drabbles and short fics that will eventually end up with a Yusuke/Harry pairing. It was supposed to be a one shot but it came out this way. (My only excuse for this one is I read the editorials on Outpost nine, laughed my ass off, and had an image of a little Yusuke teaching this to a little Harry. And it's canon that Yusuke knows and does this because he does it to Kuwabara after the DT)

**Snapshot Title: Kancho Lessons**

"See you guys tomorrow," Keiko shouted, running towards her mother and waving at the two boys sitting on the school steps. Yusuke and Harry waved back, only lowering their hands when she was completely out of sight. Yusuke looked around, making sure the teachers watching them and the other students were out of sight, before turning to Harry.

"Here's how you do it," Yusuke said, clasping his hands together. He stuck out his pointer and middle fingers, making the shape of a gun with his hands. "What you do is you sneak up behind someone and poke 'em in the ass," he said, jabbing his fingers up and forward.

"_Why_?" Harry asked, trying to get his hands into the same shape. He couldn't understand why anyone would want to put their fingers there, but he had a feeling Aunt Petunia wouldn't have liked it so he was determined to learn how.

"People make funny noises if you hit them right," Yusuke explained, pulling Harry's hands apart when Mr. Kinomoto walked by. He looked at the man then grinned at Harry. "I'll show you."

"Not now. Your hands will smell," Harry said, wrinkling his nose.

"Harry, there are clothes in the way. I'm not really going to touch anything," Yusuke said, and Harry shook his head.

"No teachers," Harry said solemnly. "Keiko would be upset."

Yusuke scowled at him. "Teachers make the best targets. Especially the English teachers that come by for the upper years. They never see it coming."

"I still don't think you should," Harry replied, silently praying Sirius would show up soon. Unfortunately for him, Sirius was a street away, talking with Keiko and her mother, and wasn't there to stop Yusuke from standing up and sneaking behind the latest English teacher.

Harry slapped his hands over his eyes, peeking through his fingers to watch Yusuke sneak behind the man, holding his fingers in the ready position. It was almost like watching a scary movie. He wanted to look away, he _knew_ something bad was coming, but he couldn't help but watch as Yusuke let out a strange battle cry and jabbed his fingers forward. Harry jammed his fingers in his ears when the man shrieked and jumped up into the air, his hands holding his backside. Laughing, Yusuke ran back to Harry, picked up his bag, grabbed Harry's hand, and dragged him to the front gate, the teacher not far behind them.

"Told you they made funny noises," Yusuke said in between snickers, pulling Harry down to hide behind some bushes.

"Wasn't nice," Harry said, trying not to laugh at the man limping back to the school.

"Do I even want to know?"

Yusuke and Harry turned around and smiled innocently up at Sirius. "No," they said in unison.

"That look doesn't work on me," Sirius said, and pulled the boys out of their hiding spot. "But as long as whatever you two did doesn't get you in trouble, I don't care."


	9. Snapshot Nine

Title: Snapshots

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Notes: This is a series of drabbles and short fics that will eventually end up with a Yusuke/Harry pairing. It was supposed to be a one shot but it came out this way.

Notes2: An extra special thank you to ouatic7 who read this on my lj and told me about my goofy spelling seconds before I posted here. Thank You!

**Snapshot Title: Influence**

"Sirius! Wait a minute."

Sirius stopped and turned around, looking for the woman who had called his name. It didn't take him long to find Sakura. In fact, it was hard to miss the woman running out of her and her husband's small restaurant, dodging the two teenagers walking in. He smiled at her as she reached him, and they began walking towards the school together. "I thought you picked Keiko up earlier."

"Normally I do," Sakura said, pulling the apron off. She folded it up and tucked it into her pocket as they crossed the street. "But she asked if she could stay late for the next few days. She said something about helping Harry with his Japanese."

"I guess she finally found out about the swearing lessons," Sirius mumbled, fiddling with the sleeves of his shirt.

Sakura blinked. "The what?"

"That's what Moony calls them," Sirius explained sheepishly, moving a little farther away from the woman as they walked down the street. "Really, Yusuke just tries to help Harry pronounce words correctly. For the most part."

"Right," Sakura said, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "Who's Moony?"

"An old friend. He knew Harry's parents back when we all went to school together," Sirius said, walking a little faster now that they were closer to the school. "He's been trying to get things settled back in Britain so he can come down for a visit."

Sakura frowned at him as they reached the school gates. "Didn't Harry's mother have some friends you could introduce him to?" At Sirius's blank look, she added, "He needs a female influence, and you don't date much."

Sirius flinched, an image of Alice Longbottom staring unseeingly at the ceiling of Saint Mungo's appearing in his mind. "Ali-Alice isn't well," he whispered, looking straight ahead at the three children sitting on the school steps. "Lily had other friends, but she was closest."

"Sirius," Sakura said, putting her hand on his arm and looking up at his pale face, "are you all right? I didn't mean to upset you."

Smiling weakly, Sirius nodded. "I'm fine. It's just-"

An excited shout cut him off and he laughed as Harry tackled him. He lifted the boy up into the air and swung him around a few times before hugging him. "Did you have a good day, Prongslet?" Sirius asked in English as he put Harry back on the ground.

"Yep," Harry said, grinning as he pulled a piece of paper out of his bag and handed it to him. "The mean lady says she wants to talk to you."

"The mean lady is your teacher," Sirius muttered, reading the note and listening to Sakura talk to Yusuke and Keiko. Shaking his head, he folded the note and stuck it in his pocket. "You need to quit letting Yusuke talk for you. You can speak enough Japanese to get through class."

Harry scowled cutely, making Sirius wish he his camera, and muttered, "I don't like her. She's a b-"

"Harry," Sirius said warningly, and Harry pouted this time. "It's bad enough you know words like that in Japanese. Don't tell me you know them in English?"

Harry looked away guiltily and shuffled his feet. "Aunt Petunia called Aunt Marge that once."

"Petunia swore?" Sirius asked disbelievingly and Harry nodded. "I didn't know that. She never seemed the type." He shook off his shock and held his hand out. "Come on. I'll talk to your teacher in the morning, but you need to start speaking in class, kiddo."

After muttering a quiet "okay", Harry grabbed his hand and dragged him to where Sakura and the other children were waiting. As they walked back to the restaurant, Sirius watched the three children talk with Sakura, noticing for the first time exactly how much Yusuke spoke for Harry and how skilled the older boy was becoming at interpreting Harry's gestures and expressions. Sakura was right-not about the dating thing, Sirius wasn't ready for that and parenthood -but Harry did need more influences. Forget waiting for Moony to come visit, they were going to him.


	10. Snapshot Ten

Title: Snapshots

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Warnings: mild, mild, and I can't say this enough, mild slashy hints.

Author's Notes: This is quick visit to Europe to see how things are going there. Sorry, no mini Yusuke or Harry this time.

Snapshot Title: The Other Side

_-You shouldn't worry so much, Moony. Harry only knows a few swear words, and I haven't performed any curses in front of him, so it's not like he's walking down the street muttering and accidentally hexing people. He just swears under his breath at his teacher, the crazy guy next door, Atsuko's dates, the fish lady, that weird guy at the video place…_

_Maybe you have a point. I'll talk to him about it._

_See you next month,_

_Sirius_

Chuckling, Remus tucked the letter back into its envelope. It was just like Sirius to ignore Harry's swearing until he was forced to write out how many people the little guy swore around. Remus was sure Harry's meager knowledge of swears would drastically increase as a result of Sirius's little talk, but at least Harry would walk away with the knowledge of who not to swear in front of.

Remus put the letter in his bag with the others, and picked up the pictures Sirius had sent this time. During the past year Sirius had developed an odd fascination with muggle cameras. Remus suspected it was Sirius's way of being able to show himself how much Harry had changed from the shy boy he had been into the mini marauder he was now, but it was just as likely Sirius's obsession had begun with the idea of letting Albus know through Remus that Harry's life was better now, something Remus had only been too happy to do after receiving Sirius's written rant about how Harry had had no clue who the bubble bath soap was for and had wondered why Sirius was giving him presents for his birthday.

Looking at the top picture of Harry and a young girl, both looking extremely embarrassed as two boys rolled around on the ground fighting, Remus knew this would be one of those pictures he would never show Albus, possibly Minerva, but never Albus. Albus had been shocked and supremely guilty when Remus had shown him the first letter and had immediately stopped pestering Sirius, but Remus still knew his old headmaster would have no problem beginning again if he thought Harry was in danger of become violent like his friend Yusuke. Minerva, however, would stay calm long enough to hear the story behind the photo and would most likely laugh when she heard Yusuke was defending Keiko. Over the past six months, Minerva had often called Yusuke the James and Sirius of Harry's small circle of friends, saying he had James's loyalty, Sirius's love of a good duel, and a passion for pranks. Remus agreed with her on that, but then she also said Keiko was a mini Lily and Harry was a mini Remus.

Remus, this time looking at a picture of Harry and Keiko dragging Yusuke towards their school while another boy with bright orange hair laughed, once again found himself disagreeing with that sentiment. Over the years Remus had become adept at seeing what others didn't, and he couldn't help but note Yusuke seemed almost as protective and possessive of Harry as he was Keiko. It could go either way and only time would tell, but…

The train reached his stop, forcing Remus to put the photos away for the moment. He straightened his tie and coat as he made his way out of the car. Sirius and Harry were coming for a week long stay next month, and he was determined to have a steady job by then. He was not accepting handouts from Padfoot.


	11. Snapshot Eleven

Title: Snapshots

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Notes: Nothing. Unless you asked a question in your review. Look at the bottom if you did.

Snapshot Title: Packing Time

"I don't like this," Yusuke grumbled. He was sitting on Harry's bed, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Harry pack. "Who's going to keep you safe from the bullies if I'm not there?"

"I can protect myself," Harry said, not really paying attention as he shoved something in his small suitcase. "You taught me how to punch so I wouldn't break my finger again, remember? Besides, Sirius isn't letting me go anywhere near Dudley."

"Your cousin isn't the only bully in Europe," Yusuke said petulantly. "Someone else might try to beat you up. I should come with you just to make sure."

Harry rolled his eyes as he closed his suitcase. He had packed everything but his robes, and he couldn't do _that_ with Yusuke in the room, he wasn't supposed to know. "You wouldn't have anywhere to sleep. Sirius told me Mr. Moony only has a pull-out couch, or fold-out couch, or whatever those couches that turn into beds are called," Harry said, frowning as he tried to recall what was in Moony's letter instead of what Sirius had called the couch. He didn't think those kinds of couches were really called 'spring busted pieces of Dementor shit', but with the wizarding world you never really knew. "And who would protect Keiko if you left? You know Hojo still follows us around just so he can catch us without you there."

"Keiko has slapping skills that rival any punch known to mankind. She could take Hojo down with one swing," Yusuke said, and Harry blinked at him. He wanted to believe Yusuke wasn't serious, but Yusuke was nodding like his observation was a universal law and should be accepted by all. Harry scowled.

"And," Yusuke continued, oblivious to Harry's mounting anger, "you still try to talk your way out of fights, and bullies like Hojo and Dudley can't be reasoned with. You have to kick ass to make your point, not out smart them."

Harry could feel his face heating up as he glared at Yusuke. No way, Yusuke had not just… "You think I'm weaker than Keiko. A _girl_," he stated flatly.

Yusuke stiffened and his eyes went wide with panic. Or maybe it was realization, Harry was too angry to care which. "I didn't say that," Yusuke protested, and Harry snorted. "I didn't!"

"Yes, you did! You said Keiko could handle herself on her own for a week, but you have to come to London to protect me!" Harry shouted.

"Yeah, but that's 'cause Keiko knows the right time to slap and run for it, while you're still standing there, trying to talk them out of it," Yusuke yelled back. "I didn't say you're weak."

"So I'm stupid then?" Harry snapped, pushing Yusuke, and Yusuke jumped off the bed to stand right in front of Harry, his fists clenched.

"I didn't say that either," Yusuke said, and Harry snorted, his hands forming little fists. "Your brain's dead."

"See! You said it-"

"What the devil is going on in here?" Sirius asked, poking his head around the door frame. The two boys didn't say anything, just glared at each other. "Harry?"

"I'm going home," Yusuke said suddenly, and stalked out of the room. A minute later the front door slammed shut, a hard thing to manage considering how the rusty hinges liked to stick.

"Harry, you wanna talk about that?" Sirius asked gently, and Harry shook his head.

"No, Yusuke's just a jerk," Harry said angrily, yanking the suitcase open again. He pulled the bottom drawer of his dresser open, grabbed the two robes there, and kicked the drawer shut. Scowling, he threw them into the suitcase before slamming it shut, muttering "A big, fat asshole of a jerk."

"Ah, you know your father and I fought a lot," Sirius said as Harry sat down on the bed, pouting. "We had a really big one right before the end of our first year. We didn't talk the entire summer."

"I bet he never said you were weaker than a girl, though," Harry muttered. "Stupid jackass."

"Harry! What did I tell you?"

"No swearing until we get back," Harry said, frowning down at the floor to avoid looking at Sirius. He did not want to see that vaguely amused expression on Sirius's face. Yusuke was being a jerk, and he was in a bad mood; this was _not_ the time for Sirius to think he was being funny.

"Exactly. Moony can lecture for _hours_, and I'd like to spare you that. Now about the girl thing, I can do you one better," Sirius said, and Harry looked up. "Two days out of Hogwarts your father dared me to wear a skirt to work and only answer to 'Miss Siri' for the entire day. When I tried to refuse, Moony invoked Marauder honor."

"And you had to accept," Harry said, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, I had to spend the entire day at Quality Quidditch Supplies listening to stupid jokes you're _way_ too young to know, and James was right there, paying random men a sickle to pinch my bum," Sirius said with a grimace. "So until Yusuke does that, I think your Dad was a more vicious jerk."

"He's still a jerk."

"Everyone's a jerk at some point, kiddo. You just have to decide if everything else makes the jerk moments worth putting up with."

Author's Notes: I know these are short; they're meant to be. Like the title says, they're snapshots, little slices of life. That's why I normally wait until I have two or three before uploading. If you're looking for a little more this time, I did upload a sneak peak on my live journal under the subject 'Okay, I lied…'. It takes place several years from now story wise, but it shows how much influence Yusuke's had on Harry. As for Atsuko, I can't answer that without spoiling bits and pieces, but the next chapter—if I don't edit it out—touches on her issues a bit.


	12. Snapshot Twelve

Title: Snapshots

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Notes: I got nothing.

**Snapshot Title: Visiting Moony**

Harry looked around the cottage in awe, amazed by how large it was. He could hear Remus in the background apologizing about the lack of space, and Harry knew it was small compared to the Aunt Petunia's house, but after living in a tiny two bedroom apartment with Sirius for over a year, it seemed huge. Despite the way the large couch, kitchen table, and chairs seemed to fill the room, Harry was sure his and Sirius's entire apartment could fit in it.

"Remus, relax. After our apartment, your house is a palace," Sirius said, slapping Remus on the back. "Okay, you don't have our television, but hey, _you_ have a _couch_."

"And a television was more important?" Remus asked, trying to sound disapproving, but Harry saw the smile on the man's face.

Harry laughed as Sirius fell back on the couch, sprawling across it. Harry kicked his feet out of the way and sat down next to him, saying, "A couch wouldn't fit, the television did."

"And Prongslet here had never been allowed near one before. Of course it was more important," Sirius said, watching Harry bounce on the couch. He turned to Remus with a curious expression. "But enough about that. What are you still doing living in your grandparents old place?"

Remus grimaced and sat down on one of the chairs by the table. "I need a safe place to transform," he said, nodding to the forest visible through the window. "I also own this place free and clear."

Harry caught the way Sirius was frowning and stopped bouncing. That frown was the same one he gave Yusuke's mom every time she went out drinking and left Yusuke with them. "I thought you said Mr. Moony was the responsible one," Harry said in Japanese. "Why are you looking at him like he's Yusuke's mom?"

"Sometimes he's too proud to be responsible, kid," Sirius said in the same language, thoroughly confusing Harry, before switching back to English. "Well, I promised Harry a trip to Diagon Alley if he started speaking in class," he said, leaping off the couch. "And since I know it's your day off, I'd like you to come with us."

"Sirius, you can't be serious," Remus said, sounding appalled. "A werewolf, an ex-convict, and 'the boy who lived' can not go shopping like ordinary people."

Sirius grinned. "You're right. We need to owl the Daily Prophet first."

* * *

"I'm telling you, Bozo, this letter is the real deal," a woman said, waving a long sheet of parchment around, attracting the entire pub's attention. "This is Black's handwriting. He's bringing his godson here today, and we're going to catch him." 

Harry gripped Sirius's hand tightly as the crowd excitedly ran past them to see the letter, and they followed Remus out the back door. He wasn't quite sure why Sirius had transfigured their hair blond, or why Sirius had insisted he wear an itchy baseball cap, but he was going along with it if his godfather's last name had that kind of reaction. But he did want to know why. "Padfoot?" he said softly, deciding Sirius's nickname was safer.

"Yeah, kiddo?" Sirius said, looking down at him as Remus tapped on the bricks with his wand.

"Why are they acting like that?" Harry asked, pointing back at the pub.

"You haven't told him!" Remus hissed. "That was your biggest argument with Dumbledore. You didn't want him not being prepared."

"He's not even seven yet. And he knows about wizards, just not about _that_," Sirius said defensively before kneeling down in front of Harry. "You really want to know? It has to do with how your parents died." Harry chewed on his lip for a moment, then nodded, shooting a worried look back at the pub, and Sirius sighed, the sound echoed by Remus. "All right, but it's going to have to wait until we get back to Moony's. You think you can wait that long? If I tell you here, we'll get mobbed like Skeeter did," he added when Harry hesitated.

"I'll wait," Harry whispered.

"Alright then," Sirius grinned, and held his hand out for Harry. "It's time for you to see the wonders of Diagon Alley. And remember, kiddo: Japan may have kitsunes, but we have _Quidditch_!"

"Does this mean I get to see the place where you wore a skirt?"


	13. Snapshot Thirteen

Series: Snapshots

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Notes: Snapshot Thirteen.

Snapshot Title: Loneliness

Yusuke was fast learning life without a male friend around stunk, more now than it had when he was five.

Keiko was a wonderful friend and had been great to play with when they were younger, but at seven she was picking up--Yusuke shuddered as Keiko adjusted the ribbon holding her hair back--girly habits. She no longer wanted to run around the park because she might get her clothes dirty, and the pranks he had played on her when they were younger now were gross as well as mean. It was like growing up was sucking all the fun out of her.

Yusuke kicked a pebble on the sidewalk, turning to grin at Keiko when it knocked into a sign then smacked a guy's head, only to be met with Keiko's 'I am not happy with you' frown Harry swore Keiko got from her mother. Yusuke scowled back and started walking even faster. If he stuck around the park entrance, he was sure Keiko would make him apologize to the guy, and he didn't want to.

Not having another guy around sucked. Even Kuwabara wasn't around for him to beat up, and he was always good for a tumble in the dirt.

"You should just go apologize to Harry, Yusuke," Keiko yelled as Yusuke stopped by the swings, hoping there was still one thing Keiko would do here without complaining about the dirt. "I don't know what happened, but-"

"Harry isn't here," Yusuke grumbled as he sat down on one of the swings. "He isn't coming back 'til next week."

"Oh." Keiko kicked at the sand with her shoes, then scowled when the straps of her little white sandals turned yellow. She looked at the swings thoughtfully for a moment before sitting down in the swing next to Yusuke. She was tired of hearing her mother constantly complain about the state of her clothes, but Yusuke was worth the lectures. "He went to go visit Mr. Black's friend, right?"

"Moony or something like that," Yusuke said, stumbling just a little over the strange name. "'Sides, I don't want to talk to him. He was being a brat."

"And I'm sure you didn't have anything to do with that," Keiko muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She just knew Yusuke had said something without thinking, and she was going to have to explain why Harry had found it offensive. It was hard being the only girl in their strange little group, and it was times like this that Keiko felt like an interpreter because Yusuke simply did not understand most emotions, especially from another guy. Harry really wasn't much better, but he did have the habit of at least asking what he had done to offend so he wouldn't do it again. "Yusuke, what did you two fight about?"

"I don't wanna-"

"I don't care if you don't want to talk about," Keiko said as she kicked her feet to make the swing move. "You're going to tell me so I can tell you why you were an idiot and how to fix this."

Yusuke made a face at her, and said, "I don't need a cun-cons-"

"Counselor?" Keiko suggested.

"Yeah, I don't need one of those. I just don't understand why he got upset when I told him I wanted to go with him," Yusuke said grumpily, scowling cutely when he saw the smug look on her face.

"You told him you wanted to go with him to beat up the bullies, didn't you?" Keiko asked shrewdly, sounding far too old for her age, but that was the side effect of being friends with two boys; she always had to be the 'adult' of their little group.

"So what?" Yusuke demanded petulantly. "He doesn't fight. _Ever_."

'But he's a _boy_,' Keiko thought, pursing her lips to stop herself from saying it. Yusuke knew Harry was a boy, but Yusuke didn't understand other boys had the same 'I am male; watch me kick your butt' pride he did. Harry reluctantly accepted Yusuke fought his battles sometimes, but he didn't like having it shoved under his nose. "He fights when he needs to," Keiko said instead. "You make it sound like he can't fight _at all_."

"Chh." Yusuke dragged his swing to a stop and jumped off. His face was set in a permanent scowl as he stalked out of the park.

Keiko watched him stalk off, a small frown on her face. With a heartfelt mutter of "_Boys_," Keiko jumped off the swing and went to go find her mother. Her mother always had good ideas on how to handle Yusuke and Harry's fights.


	14. Snapshot Fourteen

Series: Snapshots

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Notes: Snapshot Fourteen

Author's Notes: Someone asked why Sirius and Harry didn't live in a bigger apartment since Mrs. Black was dead. I couldn't remember a canon date for it, only that she died while Sirius was in prison, so I checked it out on the Lexicon. It turns out she's been dead since 1985 (probably kicked the bucket right around the time Sirius hightailed it to Japan). So, for the purposes of this story, Sirius didn't feel comfortable coming back at all until Dumbledore backed off. On a side note, I really get a kick out of making up goblin names and the odd little stories behind them.

Snapshot Title: Bumblebees

Sirius walked into Gringotts for the first time in years without a glamour, transfigured facial features, or the simple disguise of a Muggle baseball cap. The goblins didn't treat him any differently, other than him not needing to give up any blood for identification, but the patrons did. A blonde woman screeched and fainted, her husband dropped her a moment later when he spotted Sirius, a few young children scampered to hide behind their mother's skirts, one young man drew his wand and pointed it at him, and a couple of people in Auror trainee robes glanced his way then ignored him.

Sirius, for his part, was doing his best not to laugh at all of them. Right up until Snarlshot took him to the Black account manager's office and he remembered why he was there.

Baggershon nodded at him, an unusual non-greedy expression on his face, as Sirius sat down. The old goblin shuffled the papers on his desk for a few more minutes before sighing and picking up a large red scroll. "Your mother left instructions asking me to wait in case your brother was still alive, but as his owl returned with the letter still in place, do you mind if we start now?"

Ignoring the falling sensation in his stomach, Sirius eyed the Howler-red scroll with no small amount of trepidation, and asked, "Do you mind if I put up a silencing charm first? Dear old Mum wasn't quite sane near the end of her life."

Baggershon grinned and pulled two sets of earplugs out of a desk drawer. "Gringotts is prepared for everything, Mr. Black," the old goblin said, as he held a set out for Sirius to take. "The room is already spelled for situations such as this one. It's us who need to be wary."

Sirius let out a barking laugh as he put the earplugs in. He waited until Baggershon put in his own set, took a deep breath to prepare to listen to one long rant disguised as a will, and tapped the scroll with his wand.

As his mother's shrill voice filled the air and the insults started flying, Sirius hoped Remus and Harry wouldn't mind waiting. This was going to take a while.

**qpqpqp**

Harry poked his melted sorbet with his spoon, making the rainbow of colors twist into a new pattern. The two large scoops had started out with straight lines of raspberry, lemon, lime, and orange, and the design changed each time the spoon touched the sorbet, the latest design being a mass of squiggling blob shapes. Harry had started poking them to get as much raspberry as he could, but now he was just bored and watching the sorbet turned goo change patterns was quickly loosing its appeal.

"Can we go back to the used book store?" Harry asked hopefully.

Looking at someone behind Harry, Remus's expression shifted from adult face number five, polite amusement, to adult face number seventeen, hidden worry and concern. Harry pouted; he really hated that look. Sirius had worn that same expression when he told Harry they were moving to Japan because some man Harry had never met was trying to force Sirius to give him back to Petunia.

Harry _almost_ didn't want to know what had prompted Remus to make the same face.

"Moony?" Harry said softly, a tiny thread of worry worming its way through him. Sirius said Moony was a worrier, and Harry had seen it for himself, but he was usually so much better at hiding it.

Remus smiled stiffly at Harry, then at the person behind Harry. "What are you doing here, Albus?" he asked, sounding so tired Harry thought Remus might want to take a nap with him later.

Harry suddenly paled, recognizing the name from Sirius's rants. He turned in his seat, getting his first look at the man who had given him to Petunia.

The man wasn't just old, but _ancient_. His brightly colored robes with the little bumblebees and hives scattered across the bottom said he had long past the age where others' opinions mattered and he was more than happy to be himself, no matter what others thought of him. The small glasses perched on his crooked nose and the twinkle in his eyes said he had lived a full life, and the smile on his face said he was up to something.

But all Harry could do was wonder why someone who looked so kind had given him to someone as mean as Petunia. He must have had a good reason, he _must_ of, but Harry couldn't figure out what that reason was.

Albus returned Remus's smile, his far happier, and sat down in the empty seat they had been saving for Sirius. "Checking up on some rumors," he said, turning his smile on Harry. "I'm glad to see you're looking so well these days, Harry."

Clutching his spoon in his fist, Harry narrowed his eyes at the old man, not at all liking the implication Sirius wasn't a good parent. Not that Sirius was really parent material, even Harry knew that, but he was a thousand times better than _Petunia_.

"Are you looking forward to your birthday?" Albus asked, still smiling that grandfatherly smile at Harry. "Is this trip part of your gift from Sirius, or are the two of you moving back here permanently?"

Even at six, almost seven, Harry could recognize when someone was fishing for information, although it helped the old man was being rather obvious about it. He gripped his spoon even tighter, unaware his eyes were glowing faintly but completely aware the other customers of the small shop had turned to look at their table when Albus had mentioned Sirius's name.

"We're visiting Moony," Harry said, turning his attention back to his melted treat, and Remus groaned softly, covering his eyes with one hand. "We're leaving before my birthday."

Albus nodded, still smiling even though it was clear he was disappointed by Harry's answer. "Perhaps you should visit your aunt while you're here. I'm sure she misses you."

Harry decided then and there he did not like Albus Dumbledore.

He also wished Yusuke was there to kick the old man in the shins. Harry couldn't bring himself to hurt someone so old.


	15. Snapshot Fifteen

Title: Snapshots

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

Notes: Snapshot Fifteen

Snapshot Title: Remembering

**Remembering **

Sirius flopped back on his bed and listened to the two muffled voices coming from Harry's room.

He couldn't do this, he could not do this, but he couldn't not do this either. Moony had made that very clear. He had to tell Harry everything, including Peter's betrayal. Leaving Lily's trunk in Harry's room and handing Harry the key was the coward's way out, but Sirius was at his wit's end. Three weeks of planning and brainstorming had left him with the same idea he had started with. The only change was Atsuko suddenly showing up with Yusuke and an overnight bag, but Sirius hadn't been able to tell her it wasn't a good night for Yusuke to stay. He had been where Atsuko was, and he had to give her responsible points for putting Yusuke first for once.

"Your parent's school had a weird dress code. They're in dresses."

Sirius snorted softly, remembering Alice trying to shush Lily when she saw Dumbledore in all his purple moon and stars glory for the first time. Lily's opinion hadn't been all that different from Yusuke's. Even after seven years at Hogwarts and four years living in the wizarding world fulltime, it had taken James agreeing in advance to take Harry to a muggle zoo for his third birthday before Lily put the boy in a robe for the first time. Lily had hated doing it, too, but James had grinned for a week, finally recovering his manly wizard points once his son was free from the fluffy baby outfits in public. The most embarrassing one in Sirius's opinion wasn't the one James had hated, the onesie with rabbit ears and cotton tail, but the orange felt jumper with the hood and lion ears and tail, all charmed to move in accordance to how smelly Harry's diaper was. It had been a sad day for all Gryffindors when Lily brought it home and James loved it.

"Don't make fun of Hogwarts. I'm going there one day."

He hoped Lily had been paying attention when he had taken Harry to the zoo as a late fourth birthday present. The trip hadn't been anywhere near as fun as it could have been—without James and, although Sirius hated to admit it, Peter there, there were far fewer jokes. Sirius had pictured that day happening. Remus, Lily and Alice would have led the group, carrying the boys with them, while James, Frank, Peter and he would have followed. The proud fathers would have stopped every now and then to take pictures of their boys, but they would have also hung out with Sirius and Peter, making crude jokes about monkeys, poop flinging, and Snape's hair.

And the snakes. Oh Merlin, the _snakes_. Sirius had always imagined a mass sneering at the snakes, and once the wives and kids were gone, possibly a few notice not charms, someone being dared to moon the snakes, and the lot of them pretending to be innocent when Lily and Alice came back to check on them. He hadn't pictured finding out Harry could _talk_ to snakes, and that the large cobra wanted to see his homeland. It had taken all of Sirius's will power not to immediately apparate to Moony's, drop Harry off, and go get rip-roaring drunk. Instead, he had pretended everything was normal and finished carrying Harry to all the animals the boy had wanted to see.

"Ch. You wouldn't be stupid enough to go to a school that makes kids wear dresses."

"They aren't dresses!"

Oh Merlin, he wanted a beer now, or a shot of Firewhiskey, but he couldn't. He hadn't been able to have one drink since the first time he had brought beer home, back when they were still living in a flat in London. Harry had taken one look at the beer and hid in his room for the rest of the night. Even after Sirius had tossed the beer, taking the full case outside and dumping it into the dumpster a few floors under Harry's window so the boy could see him do it, Harry hadn't come out of his room. Sirius suspected Harry had actually been in his closet by that point, but Harry had locked his door and Sirius had stuck to his promise not to enter Harry's room, even with magic, if Harry locked the door. Sirius still didn't know exactly why Harry disliked people drinking around him, but he knew it involved Vernon's sister and her dog, and after the one disastrous night last month of Moony staying with Harry while he went out to get Harry a last minute birthday gift and Dumbledore showing up, Sirius couldn't rationalize leaving Harry with _anyone_ so he could go drink.

Sirius chuckled mirthlessly. His godson, at four years old, had done what Dumbledore in a fury and Sirius's disgust at his own stupidity of almost killing Snape by telling where Moony went every full moon, hadn't done. Harry had made Sirius sober. Some days, days like this one, Sirius wished he could be like Atsuko and give into that urge, no matter what the consequences, but he didn't. He had promised James he would keep Harry safe, that he would be Harry's family if James and Lily couldn't, and he couldn't do that if Harry didn't trust him. Loving someone was easy, but being a family required trust.

"He's my dad, that's Moony, she's my mum, and you know that's Sirius."

"Who is that?"

"Don't know."

Sirius closed his eyes, bracing himself for the question Harry was going to ask. He had been expecting it hours ago when he first said the boys could go through Lily's old school things, and only Lily's since Petunia had burned anything blatantly magical of Lily's before Lily moved out of their parent's house. Harry had expressed his unhappiness with his trademark stubborn pout and asked to look through James's things as well, but Sirius had been adamant. He couldn't deal with explaining magic to Yusuke and who Peter was to Harry in the same day. If he had his way, he would never, ever tell Harry anything about Peter, but Moony insisted.

Sirius had to admit Remus had point when he said Peter had been a good friend once, and James had called the rat brother once. Harry deserved to know everything Sirius could tell him about his parents, and good bit of it included the rat. He just wished Harry hadn't wanted to do this with Yusuke here. Sirius didn't have a clue how to handle things if Harry completely lost control and had a magical accident. At this age, a child's magic was closely tied to their emotions, and Harry had been so angry when he and Remus first explained how the James and Lily had died, he had blown two windows out of Remus's cottage. Remus's reassurances Harry would be calm by now didn't mean squat when Sirius pictured himself attempting to explain to the Japanese Ministry his godson had blown up their apartment building because he had gone through his mother's things.

"Let's go ask!"

"Give me back my Mum's photos!"

There was the sound of two sets of feet running towards his bedroom, followed the thumps and muffled swears from the 'discussion' over who would open the door. These discussions usually left one of the boys with a bruised cheek and the other with a scraped shin and Sirius a little more knowledgeable about their latest favorite insults, and Sirius wasn't going to stop them. Sirius could be just as Slytherin as the next Black, and Harry would need the edge of knowing how to fight someone stronger than him, even if it was just from playful fights with Yusuke.

Sirius sat up and tossed the porno magazine he still hadn't read back in his bedside table drawer. He left the drawer slightly cracked so Yusuke could see the magazine was rumbled. Yusuke had searched his room once and, disappointed Sirius didn't have any wanking material on hand, swiped one from a local shop and hidden it for Sirius to find. Sirius didn't have the heart to tell the kid after wizard porn, muggle porn, even some of the out there things in Japanese porn, didn't hold a candle to what he was used to. But since Yusuke was only seven and still unaware of magic, Sirius couldn't explain the joy of moving pictures to him without coming off like a pervert, nor could he explain why using a wank magazine a kid had chosen gave him the willies. All he had been able to do was ask Yusuke not to steal him anymore magazines and deny it when Yusuke asked for it back. Sirius appreciated the thought behind it, though; it had been Yusuke's way of saying thanks for letting him hang out and giving him a key to the apartment in case Atsuko was out or had 'company'.

There was a knock on the door (meaning Harry had won), before Harry poked his head in. Seconds later, Harry tumbled into the room, and Yusuke stepped over him. Sirius just rolled his eyes and helped Harry up, giving Yusuke the time to see if his magazine was still there. Once Harry was on his feet and holding out a group photo with Peter in it, Yusuke had a shit eating grin and the drawer was shut. Sirius mentally rolled his eyes—the kid was a budding miniature pervert.

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair and forced out a smile. Oh Merlin, he was not ready for this. "What do you need, kiddo?"

"Sirius, who is this?"


End file.
